Meant To Be
by massiveprocrastinator
Summary: My first Bori love story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This takes place just after Jade & Becks breakup in 'The Worst Couple'! I've had experience writing stories before, but not like these, they were kind of, childish stories? I don't know, I was only 7 so what would you expect? Inform me if it is like another Bori fanfic on here, because I've read a few myself and I don't think it's like them, but I haven't had a chance to read them ALL. Sometimes I get muddled with tenses so, yeah, hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review :)**_

Tori's POV:

I was still a bit confused, who really broke up with whom? I mean, Beck didn't answer the door before Jade counted to ten, but she was counting down to the end of their relationship. Wasn't she? Ah – well it doesn't matter. I could still see how upset Beck was.

I couldn't help it but I kept looking over every now and again while we were all playing cards. He always looked so… so... miserable. Even if he didn't intend to show it, I could see right through him. Nobody else seemed to notice. Not Cat, not Robbie, not even ANDRE! Maybe I was just imagining it because well… I worry too much? That's what everyone tells me, anyway. I can't help it though, I just can't help looking after or looking out for others, it's just me and my nature. But I'm extra wary of Beck because I… I… like him. Who am I kidding? I REALLY like him.

I felt my phone buzz in my jeans pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen.

**_1 NEW MESSAGE FROM:_**

_Mum__ x_

I opened the message she'd sent.

_Your Dad and I are staying away for a few days. Be back soon. Have important business to do x_

Ha, I know these messages from anywhere. My parents didn't have 'important business'. They just wanted to be away from Trina. You remember that time they went away after Trina had her wisdom teeth right? That's the real reason they went away. Nothing important. They just wanted to keep away from her constant groans and scream and violent behaviour. I had to suffer though.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and continued playing.

'Hey Tori, do you know the time?' André asked.

'Um…' I said looking at the clock on the wall. 'It's half past nine.'

'I should probably be going,' he said, giving me a friendly hug. 'See you, Tor.'

'Yeah, I should be going too,' said Cat, who also gave me a hug and skipped off after André.

'Us three,' said Robbie and by that he meant him and Rex. He didn't give me a hug though, but instead a smile that was so lovely it felt like a hug. I don't like him in a romantic way though, by the way. Don't get me wrong, he's a lovely guy and all but I see him more like a brother. Anyway, as I told you I like Beck. I have since the first day I arrived at Hollywood Arts, when I spilt coffee on him, whoops. But he was with Jade; I didn't want to break his relationship up because of my attraction towards him, which would be selfish. And I'm not selfish. That still doesn't mean I'm going to go after him straight away because he's single again, I'll look desperate. And selfish. AND it just won't look good.

I realised something, Beck hadn't got up to leave like the others just had.

'Aren't you going too?' I asked him.

'Why, do you want me to?' he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

'No, no! Of course not, I didn't mean it that way! I know your upset Beck, you can't hide it from me' I told him.

A silence followed.

'How do you know I'm upset?' he asked me after a while. He sounded like he was almost crying.

I got up and sat beside him. I put my arm round him to comfort him.

'Because, well… I just do. I've seen it all night. You weren't communicating; you stared at the floor the whole time and put on a fake smile and cheery voice every time someone asked if you were alright. But I could see through it all,' I said and without thinking, I hugged him. But it wasn't like the hug I gave to André and Cat. It was different.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews :) Here's Chapter 2... Hope you enjoy it :D Sorry the chapters are so short, that just means there'll be more of them :P **_

Tori POV:

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD!_

My panics were thankfully washed away when he hugged tightly back. Phew. I let out a silent sigh of relief. That could have been awkward.

After we had stopped our hug, we looked into each other's eyes.

_Wow. His eyes are so dreamy, I could get lost in those handsome pools of dark brown._

My heart was pounding in my chest. I like him sooo much. But I doubt he likes me back.

To make the situation less awkward I gave him a smile. He smiled back, making me fall deeper and deeper in love with him.

'Well, the reason I stayed was because…' Beck said after a while, cutting short at the end of his sentence.

'Because what Beck?' I said to him, ushering him to finish his sentence.

'Well, I just really want to speak to you about this whole… break up thing.' He told me, slightly hesitating.

'Whatever you want or need to say, spill it! My parents aren't here for a few days and it's the weekend tomorrow so I have two problems out of the way,' I said with a massive smile on my face. I couldn't help but to smile, I was in love with him.

Becks POV:

When Tori leant over to hug me I at first felt really surprised. I'd fallen for her since the day I first saw her, and it felt as if I was I heaven (cheesy, I know). Then I got hold of myself and hugged back, I could see and feel how awkward she felt.

Afterwards when we looked into each other's eyes, I realised how beautiful she was. Her hair fell perfectly around her delicate features and her eyes kind of made me feel warm when I looked into them. He facial features were so perfect, they couldn't BE more perfect. I think I fell even more in love with her.

Don't get me wrong, I ALWAYS thought she was pretty beautiful, but never that beautiful. I never had time to look at her properly because of Jade. Jade would have killed me if she caught me staring at her; she was already insecure when it came to mine and Tori's friendship. She told me once:

'Beck, I'm scared. I would never admit it, but I really do think Tori is pretty, but you have me, remember? You won't leave me for her will you Beck, will you?'

She was almost crying when she told me that and at the time I just told her:

'Of course I won't leave you for her, I love you. You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen Jade, don't be so down on yourself, your beautiful and your mine. Don't forget that.'

Even though we've broken up, my feelings aren't completely gone. The real reason I never answered the door was because… well… I wanted to finally be with Tori.

It was one too many arguments and recently I've been falling harder and harder for the beautiful brunette who goes by the name of Tori Vega. The other day was it for me, I had an experience that would finally make me fall so far into the attraction of Tori that I knew I would never be able to get out again.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jade and I walked into Sikowitz classroom together, side by side. I was trying to hold our relationship together after it almost crumbled, AGAIN. I looked around to see who had arrived. It was only Jade and I, apart from a blonde girl called Sarah and her boyfriend, Sam._

_Jade got up from her chair and walked out of the classroom. I didn't go after her, I just assumed she went to go and get something. _

_Sure enough, she came back with a coffee in her hand, but she had a devious smile on her face. I just ignored it because I really didn't want to start an argument by asking what she'd done and for her to insist she's done nothing and that I should stop being so suspicious blah, blah, blah._

_A few more people started to arrive such as Cat, André, Robbie, Rex and a few others, but Tori still didn't appear. Then I heard her laughing outside of the door with a boy named James. He'd obviously told her something funny. My heart ached because I loved Tori (but I loved Jade too) and to hear her laugh with another boy was almost heart-breaking. _

_I don't know why, but I got up to go over to the other side of the classroom to pick up something I saw on the floor. It was one of Cats many stuffed animals that she must have dropped. She came over and took it from me._

_As I was walking back, Tori came into the classroom. I noticed he shoes were untied but I didn't say anything. She took another stepped forward and trod on one of her laces. In the blink of an eye, she started to fall and she gave out a small scream, not knowing what was happening. I quickly grabbed her before she fell to the floor. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jades devious smile turn into a frown when I caught Tori. It must have been her that untied Tori's laces. Typical. _

_While she was lying in my arms after my 'heroic' capture as some people have said, I looked into her eyes. My heart started to melt, she was amazing. We gave each other a smile and then I heard Jade cough in the background signifying me to return into reality. I stood Tori up and said:_

'_Your shoes are untied, be careful next time,' with a warm but stern smile on my face._

_She looked down at her shoes and blushed. _

'_Oh sorry, I will be,' with a grin on her face too._

That entire lesson I couldn't stop thinking of her and whenever Jade wasn't looking; we exchanged glances and a smile.

When I told her the reason I wanted to stay was because of mine and Jades breakup, it was kind of a cover up story. I was going to tell her I loved her and that I had for a long time. But I couldn't bring myself to. I'm really such a wuss sometimes. I'm just scared she doesn't like me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapters up! Thanks are all at the end :D**

Just then, Trina came and started shouting down the stairs.

'TORI! TORI! TORIIIIIII!' she bellowed

'WHAT?' I bellowed back

'Jeez, don't shout!'

I rolled at my eyes at that comment.

'Well what do you want?' I said impatiently.

'I was invited to a sleepover party last minute round my new friends, Hannah for her birthday. Mum and Dad don't seem to be back yet… I'm going and you better cover for me,' she demanded already with her things.

'Don't worry Dad and Mum won't be here for a few days anyway, just go,' I told her, rather relieved she wouldn't be tonight and tomorrow morning. I could have some peace, sleep-in and talk to Beck without Trina butting in every two seconds.

'Good,' she said with a smile on her face, 'Bye!'

'Bye Trina,' I said before she slammed the door, 'Thank god she's gone.'

'I'm sure she's not THAT bad…' said Beck.

'You know how bad she is at school. She's worse at home AND I have to live with her twenty-four hours a day,' I argued.

'True, true,' he said with a smile.

'So… do you want to talk?' I asked Beck.

He went silent for a while and then said, 'Nah, maybe another time. BUT, I do have a movie in my bag with some popcorn. You want to watch a film?' he asked.

'Sure, what is it called? And what flavour is the popcorn?' I said jokingly.

'The films called 'Death Is Never Easy' and the popcorn is sweet flavour, your favourite,' he told me.

I thought about the film for the while, it sounded like a horror film to me. But I wasn't going to look like a woos and turn down the offer, plus he had sweet popcorn! Mmmm, my favourite.

'Wait, how did you know sweet was my favourite flavoured popcorn?' I asked curiously.

'I know things,' he said while setting everything up.

While he was setting up, I went to my room to get on some PJ's. I pulled on a pair of lose jogging bottoms and a vest top. I also put on my dressing gown. As I slipped on my slippers, I heard Beck calling.

'Movies ready when you are!'

'Coming!' I called back.

I walked into the lounge and noticed he had turned the room into what looked like a small cinema. The lights were off and the popcorn was put on the coffee table in front of the TV. It looked lovely. I sat down beside Beck and he pressed play. The movie was starting.

'I love what you've done to the room,' I told him.

'Thanks,' he said back. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. Wow. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in for a kiss. It lasted for 5 seconds and then there was a scream from the movie which made me jump out of my skin.

'Relax, it's only the film,' he said, grinning, 'and that was nice.'

'I know that now! And yes, yes it was,' I grinned back.

**So today I was just checking my emails and I looked through ones I received from … Just want to say:**

**Thank you to : -**

**FurryFriends143****, ****Moonlight1258****, ****GoldenPenWriter,****MazeyGrace18****, ****nox-alatus****, ****FreeToLive603****, ****beri4ever ****and ****torixandreforeverr97**** for adding me to your story alert subscriptions, means a lot :D**

**Also a big thanks to: -**

**Tori-lookalike ****for adding me to your author AND story alert subscriptions, as well as favourite author and favourite stories lists :D And ****Toriandbeckforever**** to your story alert subscriptions and favourite stories list. And alas ****MrsAvanJogia**** for adding this to your favourite stories list :D**

**A final thanks to my four reviewers: -**

**GoldenPenWriter (again :P)**

**ToriAndBeckForever (again, x2)**

**Panda713**

**And finally VavanBoriLoveer**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry. My chapters are all so short. I kinda like this chapter, but I'm also embarrassed about it. Yeah, I make no sense, I know. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks GoldenPenWriter for another review and I'm glad I made you feel that way. You should be noticed, your a lovely girl!**

**Also thanks for adding this to your favourite stories list and put me on author alert ^.^**

**All other thanks at the end!**

Tori POV

Turns out I was right. It was a horror movie. And a gruesome one at that. Body ports were flown all over the place. I felt mentally sick.

I could cope with jumpy thrillers. The ones with freaky, tense music and screaming girls, stuff like that. But not this, this was horrible. It didn't seem to bother Beck too much, but what would you expect? He had chosen the film in the first place, plus he's a guy. Guys like this type of thing right? Maybe it wasn't like he thought it was going to be, but he still watched it nonetheless.

As the movie progressed, I was getting closer and closer to Beck. I didn't say anything though; I didn't want him to think I was a baby, being scared of a stupid film. Something that wasn't real. I tried to tell myself that, but it wouldn't work. It just got worse and worse by the minute.

An hour and a half into the gruesome three and a half hour film, I was practically on top of Beck. I was as white as a sheet, felt horribly sick and had even been crying at one point, yet I still hadn't said anything to Beck.

Then the film went way over the level of scariness I could cope with. I screamed and screamed and huddled myself into a ball, crying my eyes out. I felt so stupid, but I just couldn't put myself through any more of it without freaking.

'Tori? Tori? It's ok baby! It's ok! Shhhhh, calm down. It's alright I've turned it off, it won't bother you anymore, it's ok,' I heard Beck say through my screaming, heavy breathing and crying. He slung his arms round me as I huddled into a ball. I gradually calmed down and looked at him.

'Tori, are you alright? I was so worried. I didn't mean to scare you with that film, honestly. I didn't know how bad it actually was. I'm so, so sorry,' he said while still hugging me tight.

'D-d-don't w-worry, it wasn't your f-f-fault,' I stammered, 'I'm j-j-just a wimp.'

'No you aren't! That was a horrible film, it even slightly scared me and that's saying something!' he said with a smile.

His smile just made me happy and I started to feel much better after that experience.

He reluctantly let go of me to take the disc out of the player. He snapped it in half and disposed it into the bin. There was no way he would be able to watch that again.

He came back over to me and put me on his lap while sitting on the couch like I was a little girl. I didn't mind though, I knew he didn't care and he was just protecting me. I practically had a panic attack in front of him; it must have been as scary for him as it had been for me to watch that film. I felt so guilty.

'I'm sorry,' I mumbled.

'Shhhhh, it's not your fault, everyone has so much they can cope with and that was too much for you, I understand, don't worry about it Tor. You're ok now and that's all I'm glad about,' he said, 'Now, I'm sorry but you're going to have to get off my lap so I can turn something on. Nothing scary, maybe a comedy. Sound good?'

I nodded. He switched it onto 'Dumb and Dumber' which I have to admit, was pretty funny. I sat next to Beck during the film. By now it was way past midnight and the busy week had caught up with me I was shattered. I let out a yawn. Beck noticed this and laid my head on his lap. I closed my eyes and felt him stroking my hair. It was so soothing. Then I felt him kiss my forehead and whisper, 'Goodnight baby,' into my ear. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep on his lap.

**Thanks to the following for putting this is story alert:**

**AntiThalico**  
**kjfluffy05**  
**aylintekknikker**  
**HarryGinnyDxC**

**And the following for adding it to you favourite stories list:**

**aylintekknikker**  
**Inuyashainy**  
**naiblue123**  
**meathecat**

**I've also allowed anonymous reviews, didn't know it was off. **

**Bye guys, love you all my fellow readers :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really appreciating the feedback guys As usual, thanks are at the end. **

Tori's POV

When I woke up, it was almost midday. I had literally slept half of the day. I had been wrapped in a thick blanket and had a pillow under my head. I was the tiniest bit tired but I didn't have time to think about it because I heard Beck come over with my breakfast/lunch. He had been working hard by the looks of it. On my plate was two slices of toast, a fried egg, three sausages and some baked beans. He also brought me over a glass of orange juice.

'Aww Beck, you didn't have to,' I told him.

'Yeah, but I wanted to,' he grinned. I grinned back and gave him a peck on the lips. I devoured it all down as I was really hungry. Considering I'd been asleep half the day, that was no surprise.

I noticed Beck had changed. Then I realised I hadn't, feeling a bit embarrassed.

'Hey, how did you get changed? You didn't have any clothes,' I asked.

'I got my sister to bring some clothes over. I had a shower and got changed in the bathroom. You slept through it all. I was quite surprised. Even more surprised when you still didn't wake up after Trina barged in singing on the top of her voice. You must have been really tired,' he told me.

'Yeah, I was. Where's Trina now?' I asked while getting up from the sofa.

'Well, when she noticed you were sleeping, she left and went back to her friends. Which was surprising, I expected her to shout in your face and tell you 'to get up sleepyhead'. She said she came back for something, not sure what though,' Beck replied.

'Oh. Well, I'm just going to have a shower and get changed. Be back in a minute. Turn the TV on or something, amuse yourself while I'm gone,' I said after kissing him and ran off to change.

'Haha, you're so funny Beck!' I giggled.

Beck had taken me to a fancy restaurant just outside of town called 'The Willow Tree'. Inside it was painted a deep purple and had various canvases of art on the way. There were lavenders forests, vintage cars and abstract art. It was a beautiful place, quite expensive too. The reason we was here was because he told me he had a 'surprise' and he wanted to spoil me before he told me what it was.

'Sooo, what do you want Tor?' He asked while placing his hand on mine. I blushed at this action but didn't pull away, I liked it.

A waitress came by to take our orders. She whipped out her notepad, clicked her pen and stood while I decided what I would be having.

'Ummm, well to start I'll have the stuffed mushroom and for mains I think I'll have the Red Snapper Acapulco with Avocado. I said as our waitress started to tap her foot impatiently.

'Well, I'll join you with the stuffed mushroom and have Acapulco Chicken for mains. We'll order the desserts later,' Beck said, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. She'd looked like she might explode if we took more than another 2 minutes decided what to have as a dessert. We already had our drinks she didn't have to wait for us to decide on them either, thank god.

We talked while we waited to be served with our stuffed mushrooms. I tried to trick Beck into telling me my surprise early, but it was no use. He made sure that wasn't coming out until he said it was. Guess I'll have to wait.

I took a sip from my Coke and so did Beck. Finally, our stuffed mushroom came, and it looked GORGEOUS.

'Mmmm,' I said, licking my lips.

'I know right, this food looks amazing. Tuck in beautiful,' Beck said.

I smiled at the word 'beautiful'. I loved it when he called me that. My heart would skip a beat each time and then pound at a millions miles per hour. Sounds cheesy I know, but it was the truth.

Soon after finishing our starter, out came our mains. They looked just as beautiful and well presented. My meal was a much larger portion than expected. I didn't think I'll be hungry for days after eating this plate full. Considering how big both our meals were, we decided to ditch the dessert course. Shame really, I love dessert.

It was about 7:30pm when we came out the restaurant. Beck drove to a nearby field and we sat on a blanket in the middle of it. We sat and talked for a while. It was 8 maybe 9 when the wind started to pick up and the air became colder. I only had a short sleeved top on and I was freezing. I left my jacket in Beck's car. Typical.

Obviously noticing me shivering, Beck took of his jacket and put it round my shoulders, then pulled me close.

'I'll take you back in a minute, I just want to ask one thing,' he said, with a massive grin on his face.

'And what might that be?' I asked, laying my head on his shoulder, looking up at his fac.

'Since I haven't OFFICIALLY asked you yet and as we have become so close these few days you could say we already were together, I thought I'd do it properly. Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?' he blurted out, while staring deeply into my eyes, still with a massive grin across his face. If he smiled much more, his mouth would fall off.

My heart beat so fast, you would have thought anyone could see it beating from a mile away.

'Yes Beck! Yes I will!' I said, way too eagerly. But he didn't seem to care, as we learned in for a kiss.

**Thank-you to…**

**Avidreader5566 – for the favourite story listing, favourite author listing, author alert sub and story alert sub**

**Starlight Night168 – for the story alert sub**

**Ashmarie20 - for the favourite story listing and story alert sub**

**Jackyxoxo – for the story alert sub and review**

**Kiviloves – for the story alert sub**

**Panda713 – for the favourite story listing and review**

**Lostsoulsaveme – for the favourite story listing, favourite author listing and review**

**avan jogia132 – for the favourite story listing**

**Cheysma2000 – for the story alert sub, author alert and reviews (x3)**

**That's all for now folks! Pleas carry on with the reviews and stuff More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, so, sorry it took a while… I've had a lot of homework and stuff and I've been writing my other story (check it out if you haven't already… please?:)) So here's chapter six. You might just wanna re-cap 'cause it's been a while.**

Beck's POV

I swear I felt electricity surge through me as Tori and I kissed. All I could think about as our lips touched was how beautiful, elegant, caring, funny and amazing she was. When we finally had to part, I felt a tad disappointed. But we're only human, and humans need to breathe!

I looked into her gorgeous eyes, as she did into mine. We both smiled at each other and kissed, again. We couldn't help it; I knew both of us had been holding this in for a long, long time. Well me a least, anyway. I had loved Jade; I didn't want to break up with her just to be with Tori. It would break her heart. Even though I knew we wouldn't last long, I didn't want to do that. Never.

Tori's phone interrupted our kiss. It was ringing, someone must be calling her. I groaned at the thought of us having to part but she just said:

'Ignore it, I'll check after.' And we resumed our kiss. A minute passed and it went off again. This time we parted because one, we couldn't ignore it a second time, it could be important, and two, we needed air anyway. It was Trina on the phone.

'Yes Trina, what do you want?' Tori asked, sounding annoyed.

'Tori, it's almost ten, where are you? We have school tomorrow, remember?' I heard Trina shout from the other end. I looked at my watch. She was right, it was pushing ten.

'Alright, alright! Beck and I got a bit, side-tracked,' Tori answered and smiled while looking over at me. I chuckled.

'Ok, but get home soon,' Trina said and hung up.

I wrapped up the blanket and helped Tori up. I held her close as we walked back to my car. I threw the blanket in the back and opened the passenger door for Tori. She thanked me and got in, pulling over her seatbelt. I got in the other side, did my seatbelt up do and drove Tori home.

I walked her up to her door and held her hands outside the door. We looked into each other's eyes for the second time that night. Then we learnt in for another kiss.

After parting, I said to Tori, 'Thanks, I had a great time with you today. I'll never forget it.'

'Me neither,' she smiled back. She gave me back my jacket and I pulled her into a warm, good-bye hug.

'See you tomorrow,' I whispered into her ear as I kissed her hair and started to walk down the path.

'See you tomorrow Beck,' she shouted after me. I smiled and waved back.

'Sleep well princess,' I called back, blowing a kiss. She blew one back and walked inside. I got into my car, sat down and breathed out a sigh. A happy sigh, though. I replayed today in my head. Today was… perfect. As I turned the key to start the key, I turned to see Tori walking into her lounge. Then I drove back to my RV and got ready to slumber. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

**Thanks to:**

**VampzRsexy**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**

**FallenEmoAngel**

**FurryFriends143**

**ToriandBeckForever**

**Cheysma2000**

**Boriluverxoxobadehaterxoxo21**

**And the anonymous reviewer!**

**Keep reviewing & I'll try to be quicker this time…**

**PS - think I'll be updating If It Wasn't For You tomorrow or the day after…**

**Keep those review coming ladies and gentlemen 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long guys… I didn't know what to write and it's hard to think of two storylines and write them at the same time. I literally came up with this TODAY (yesterday technically) and wrote it. It's the longest chapter I have EVER done to make up for it. So so sorry. Thanks at the end.**

Tori's POV, 1 week later.

Beck and I had been dating for 8 days now. When we walked into school hands clasped together the day after getting together, many shocked faces turned. There was also the single expression of Jade, which was obviously hatred. I didn't exactly blame her though, I was with her recently ex-boyfriend, whom I'm sure she's not completely over. He then walked with me to my locker; got the stuff I needed, went to his, got his stuff and proceeded to our first lesson, Sikowitz. That lesson hadn't ended well, after a heated Alphabetical Improv between Jade, Beck, André and I.

But anyway, back to the present day.

It's Monday morning and Trina had this horrible, annoying (for me) and disgusting head cold all last week. She was constantly coughing, sneezing, and even been… - you know what I'm trying to say - a few times. She had even been ill enough to have last Thursday and Friday off.

And today I have woken up with a sore throat and runny nose. Great, looks like I'm coming down with whatever Trina has too. Aren't I lucky? I groaned and threw my covers off.

'TORRRRI!' Trina screeched while banging on my bedroom door. She's obviously feeling a bit better. 'ARE YOU UP YET?'

"I'm getting up now!" I tried to scream back, but I wasn't too loud because it hurt my head, which ached.

'TOOORIII,' she screeched again.

"I'M UP!" I bellowed back, losing my temper. I instantly regretted it because my head hurt more.

'Geez, someone got out the wrong side of bed,' I heard Trina say and I just narrowed my eyes at the door she was standing behind. I got dressed, did my hair and make-up and went downstairs. Trina was ready by then waiting by the door.

'Finally,' she commented. I just rolled my eyes at her and picked up my bag.

'Morning, Trina. Feeling better today?' I added sarcastically.

'Yes, I am a bit actually. Thanks,' she replied.

'I would never have guessed,' I said under my breath as we walked to her car. The ride to school was torture. After Trina's new found start of recovery, she decided she'd belt out the lyrics to all the song that came on the radio. It annoyed me more than usual because my head furiously ached. I pinched to bridge of my nose to help, but it didn't work. I finally lost my cool and shouted at her.

'WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP? YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!' I screamed at her, causing to make my head ache more and my throat sore again. She stopped, dumbfounded, and the rest of the ride was in silence. It was definitely worth it. Today would be just the first day of suffering and I knew it.

I was sat next to Beck during Sikowitz's class. My headache had calmed down a bit for a while but it was starting to flare back up again. I couldn't focus on what Sikowitz was saying so I just lent my head on Beck's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him kiss the top of my head and put an arm round me.

'What's the matter?' He whispered.

'Nothing. I'm just… tired,' I lied, although it was half true. I was extremely tired too. He rubbed my side while I leant on him. Then he started playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and started fiddling with the collar and buttons of his shirt. Then, the bell rang its funny tune and the lesson was over.

'Time for lunch,' Beck said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. We went to the Grub Truck and I let Beck get me a slice of pizza even though I didn't feel particularly hungry. We sat down with the gang – minus Jade who rarely sat with us – and the others chit-chatted while I silently nibbled on the edges of my pizza.

'Are you ok Tori?' Cast asked. She was good at noticing how other people felt.

'Yeah, you haven't said a word this whole time,' André agreed and Robbie nodded.

'I'm fine guys, really,' I tried to reassure them.

I felt Beck pull me close and I wrapped my arms round him. He put one of his arms round me like he had done in class and I leant further into him. He looked down at me.

'What's really the matter? You haven't eaten much either,' He stated. I sighed. I couldn't lie to him much longer.

'I've just got this stinking headache and I'm just not hungry,' I told him.

'Well, why didn't you say so?' He said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out some aspirin and handed it to me with a water bottle. I unwrapped my arms and washed the tablets down. I knew it might take some time for them to kick in so I went back to leaning into Beck while he resumed talking to the others. When I felt a bit better I joined in too. I struggled on for the rest of the day. Once I got home, I took a shower, had my dinner and went to sleep at a ridiculously early time. But I didn't care because I was exhausted.

* * *

The next day I had a cough and I kept sneezing. Trina found this incredibly annoying.

'Can you stop for just on minute?' She rudely asked.

'Trina, I can't control when I need to sneeze or cough!' I argued back.

'Urgh. Well try harder,' she said. I just rolled my eyes at her.

'Now you know how I felt all last week,' I retorted. She just turned to music up louder at my comment and I looked out the window. At least I didn't have a headache. At least not yet, anyway.

We pulled up at school and I got out the car. I saw Beck getting out his truck a bit further over and ran over to him. I flung my arms round his neck and give him a hug. He laughed then locked his truck. Afterwards he put his arm round my waist.

'Feeling any better today?' He asked. I shrugged and shortly after started coughing, bringing my fist to my mouth to be polite. He pulled us apart, still holding my waist and tucked some hair behind my ear.

'That sounds nasty,' he commented.

'It's not,' *sneeze* 'too bad,' I reassured him.

The day went on with me coughing on and off and sneezing every now and them while Beck kept an eye of me every second. It was like I was some seriously ill puppy. He was very concerned when I started coughing while drinking my water and I choked a bit. He was patting my back to help me get my breath back. Cat, Robbie, André and Jade – yes Jade – all watched wide-eyed.

'Are you alright?' Beck asked when I could breathe again.

'I… I'm fine,' I breathed. He didn't leave my side after that. He's a bit protective I must point out.

* * *

Wednesday was by far the worse. I felt horribly nauseous and every time I coughed, I felt like I wanted to throw up. It was disgusting.

_Dang Trina and her stupid cold_, I thought to myself.

I still went to school though. My parents went out and I didn't feel like staying at home on my own all day. I'd rather just struggle on.

Beck knew that I felt even worse today by the way that I curled up into his side. He kept asking me if I wanted to go to the nurse or go home but I refused.

'I really think you should go home and rest,' he protested.

'No,' I argued stubbornly.

'Why not?' He kept asking me.

'I don't want to,' I answered. Tired, ill, cranky and stubborn, that's what I was.

'Fine then, if that's how you're going to be,' he sighed, obviously annoyed at my attitude today.

Half an hour passed by and I started heating up.

_Is it getting hot in here?_ I asked myself. I started to sweat and I took my jacket off. Suddenly, _I_ felt the desperate need to throw up. I wriggled out of Beck's grasp and clasping a hand over my mouth, ran to the girl's bathroom. Not long after I got in, I had my head shoved over the toilet bowl, being violently sick. During this, I felt Beck come behind me and lift my hair. When I finished, I fell into him and cried.

'Shhhhh, it's ok. Don't worry,' he comforted. He felt my forehead with the back of his hand, 'You really should go home, you have a high temperature.'

'I don't want to be alone,' I whined during sobs.

'I'll stay with you,' he told me and picked me up. He took me out to his truck and put me in the passenger seat. He did up my seatbelt and told me he would be back in a minute and he was just informing the school he was taking me home and that he was going to look after me because nobody else could. I nodded and watched him walk back to the school. I closed my eyes and was asleep before he returned.

When I woke up, I found myself laying on my sofa, blanket over me and pillow under my head. I stretched while yawning and sat up. I look over and saw Beck beside me. I noticed he was watching the TV. I cuddled into his side and he hugged me back.

'What you watching?' I asked, still half asleep from my nap.

'Titanic. Your just in time for the ending actually,' he smirked.

We sat together and watched the ending together. By the time the credits rolled, I was bawing my eyes out and ever Beck had shed a few tears. I playfully punched him in the arm.

'Softy,' I teased.

'You can talk!' He laughed back. I giggled.

'Yeah I can actually,' I joked. He childishly stuck his tounge out at me and I copied him. Then he tickled me. I hate yet love being tickled. I'm just weird like that.

'I'm guessing you feel better then?' I quizzed after I had stopped giggling from his tickle attack.

'A bit… I still feel a bit queasy,' I confessed.

He went off and made me some delicious soup. Afterwards, he took me to my room and tucked me into bed.

'You should sleep some more, maybe skip school tomorrow. I'll be downstairs if you need me,' he said, kissing me on the forehead.

I felt so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend like him.

**Thanks to:**

**Jessie's Wonders**

**Aly Bensler Cullen**

**Badelover9271**

**TeamVictorious**

**Amandaafavila**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Cheysma2000 (P.S The Titanic part is to make up for Tori&Beck missing it in If It Wasn't For You hehe)**

**FurryFriends143**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**

**:D Thanks all of youuuuu. Review please :)**


	8. Author Note Not ending story btw

Hey guys! Unfortunately for you (I think) this isn't a chapter update.

I apologize for that and I also apologize that I haven't updated in a while, things have been a bit hectic and I haven't really had time... BUT, I will be working on it soon!

Back to the reason I'm REALLY here…

As (most) of you may and probably know, Victorious has been abruptly cancelled? (I'm not sure if I should say cancelled or ended so hence the question mark).

We need to do everything in our power to keep it going!

There are a few ways you can help… If even we can't FULLY get Victorious back into the making, we at LEAST deserve a PROPER ending, don't you think?

Ways you can help:

Send a review to why YOU think Victorious shouldn't end on StrawberryAngel143's story 'Lets save Victorious!'

Sign as MANY twititions as you can find

AND LASTLY…

As of Wednesday 15th August at 4PM EST, on Twitter, we will try to trend: Give Victorious A Proper Ending.

If we work as a team, we could achieve great things. I hope you can help

PS:

Spread the word by tweeting and posting an update similar to one of these on your story

And also I will add links to petitions/twititions on my profile, as you can't on the story.


	9. Chapter 8

**HELLO GUYS. It's been so long… I'm very sorry about that :/ I'm a reaaaally bad procrastinator and it's the summer holiday sooo….. But I finally got you something! I was going to write more, but I felt so guilty I thought I'd give you what I've written because I need to sleep now.. (It's almost 1:30 AM) **

**It maaaay take me longer to update the other story because I'm reaaaally stuck on what to write, but I'll get there eventually… (I hope :P) **

**Well, please enjoy this instalment :3 (If you don't shout at me in the reviews, haha) AND I'M GOING TO DO THE FIRST DISCLAIMER… I always forget, whoops. I don't even need to tell you what comes at the end, do I?**

***Disclaimer: I very unfortunately do not own Victorious… If I did, I wouldn't have ended it, that's for sure :/***

* * *

I woke up at around 10AM the next day. Wow, I slept way too much. How could I even sleep that much? Oh well, at least I'll have no worries about not being rested enough. Wrapping my arms around myself because I felt a bit cold, I made my way downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed Beck in the kitchen by the stove. _What's he doing here?_ I silently walked over this him and put my arms around him from behind and laid my head in his back.

'Morning beautiful,' he said while turning around in my arms, lifting me up while I clasped my legs round him and laid my head on his shoulder.

'Morning,' I said, looking up at him while smiling and we shared a short kiss. Probably not a good idea considering I'm ill, nut oh well. He didn't seem to care.

'Sleep well?' He asked, in which I nodded in reply. He put me down again and turned back round to what he was cooking. I stood by his side and put one arm round him, as well him putting one arm round my shoulders.

'What you making?' I asked, curious.

'A breakfast omelette. You want one? I've got plenty of mixture left over,' he told me. I nodded enthusiastically. I was starving! Which was understandable considering I barely ate yesterday and I just slept for like 16 hours…

I set up the table for him and I. I got two glasses out and poured a drink for each of us, too. Just as I was finishing setting up, he came over with a plate in each hand. After setting them down on the table, he came and slid my chair out.

'Why, thank-you Mr Oliver,' I said, joking around.

'You're very welcome Miss Vega,' he returned in the same manner.

We ate our breakfast omelettes (which were delicious by the way!) while chatting and talking about nothing in general. We both finished our food down to the last tiny crumb and washed them up together. Beck washed the plates and glasses we had just used, as well as some other stuff that had been left to clean, while I dried and put away.

'Why are you here anyway? Not that I mind, obviously,' I asked.

'I wasn't going to leave my sick girlfriend all on her own was I? That would be irresponsible,' he answered. I smiled at that.

We had the radio on and when a slow song came on, we danced around the kitchen to it, laughing our heads off. I loved our goofy moments.

When we finished cleaning all the dishes, glasses and other kitchen utensils, Beck got the horrible tasting cough syrup stuff out and made me take some. Euck. It tasted vile. Beck just laughed at my clenched up face. I playfully hit him on the arm.

'I forgot to ask you, how are you feeling?,' He queried, checking my temperature with my hand, 'You've got a slight temperature, not nearly as bad as yesterday though.'

'Well, I feel a lot better than yesterday. I feel cold though, not hot. And I feel a bit dizzy and light-headed but apart from that I feel fine,' I answered truthfully. He still shot me a worried glance.

'You never told me that, go and relax, I'll be over in a minute,' he said, motioning to the sofa.

'I'm fine, honestly,' I insisted. He gave me a stern look, 'Fine, I'll go and sit down.'

He smiled in response, obviously feeling proud of himself. I made my way over to the couch. But I obviously wasn't as fine as I thought because I suddenly felt extremely dizzy and my legs collapsed beneath me and I fell to the floor. I didn't quite pass out though. Beck has obviously noticed my little tumble because he rushed to my aid and helped me back up again, only for me to fall over again.

'Told you that you needed to relax,' he said, more in a concerned tone than an I-told-you-so one. We walked over to the couch, with him supporting me by my side. We sat down and I pulled my legs onto the seat while leaning into his chest.

'Now how do you feel?' he asked softly.

'Horrible,' I replied blunty.

'How's that?' he wondered.

'My head aches, my chest aches, my whole body aches! And my throat feels really sore,' I whimpered before letting out a cough. He put his hand on my head, again, obviously checking my temperature for the umpteenth time.

'Well, your temperature has gone up again slightly… Let's see if I can give you anything,' he said and tried to get up but I pulled him back down.

'Nooooooo,' I moaned, 'Stay here.'

'Tori, I can't stay here if you want me to get you something to help you feel better,' he spoke.

'Carry me… Take me with you,' I pleaded.

'How can I…' he sighed, 'fine, I'll try.'

We slowly but surely walked to the kitchen, while he carried me on his side. He reached into a cabinet to get me some pain relief tablets. Watching him trying to do everything with one hand was amusing.

'This is impossible,' he said while trying to get the capsules out and pouring a drink.

I laughed and moved myself to sit on the surface of the counter, 'Better?'

'Yes, thank-you,' he said, finally managing to fill a glass, 'now open.'

I took the glass he was holding out to me and opened my mouth. He put them in my mouth and using the drink, I swallowed them down. I put the empty glass on the side and held my arms out for him to carry my again.

'Fine, but only because your ill, don't be getting used to this missy,' he said and picked me up again, taking me over to the couch. I lay back down on his chest and he turned the TV on. Drake & Josh was on, so we decided to watch that.

'I love this show,' I said while laughing.

'Yeah, me too,' he agreed.

* * *

'How are you now?'

'Huh? What?' I said, snapping out from watching the TV.

Beck chuckled, 'I said, how are you now?'

'Oh, better… Thanks,' I replied, smiling.

'Good. Well I think maybe it'd be a good idea to go for a walk of something… Get some fresh air. You've been inside all day and most of yesterday, it could do you some good,' he advised.

'Sure,' I agreed.

* * *

During our little walk, we found an empty playground! And it was a pretty awesome playground too! I love the feeling of running around in a kiddies park (even when you are sixteen) because you just feel so young again! Well, at least I do.

We spun on a roundabout, slid down the slides, tackled the assault course and I sat on the swings while Beck pushed me.

'Having fun?' he asked me.

'Yeah,' I replied, 'but I think we should go on that now.'

I was pointing my finger at a colourful climbing frame of the other side of the park.

'Sure,' Beck said, grabbing the chains to pull my swing to a halt.

We walked over to the dome shaped frame and climbed up to the top. Once we arrived at the peak of it, we sat close together; dangling our legs thought the middle and just relaxed. I laid my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to the natural sounds. He put his arm around me and laid his chin on my head, making me smile. Moments like these are the best.

'You had a good day so far?' he asked me, squeezing me just a bit tighter.

'Yes, a great day, thank-you,' I replied, rotating my head to give him a peck on the cheek.

'Good,' he said.

Both of us sat around for another half an hour or so when we heard the tinkling of an ice-cream van. We both shot our heads up and looked at each other. Ice cream sounded really good at that moment.

'You want an ice cream?' he questioned, to which I eagerly nodded my head. Chuckling slightly, he went into his wallet and gave me a crisp note, 'go and get what you want, I'll catch up in a minute.'

I gave him another peck on the cheek and jumped down off the frame and ran to the van. I chose my ice cream and just as the man was handing in to me, Beck came up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder and got what he wanted as well. I handed the money over and took the change, giving it back to Beck.

'Thank-you,' we both said at the same time and walked away with our delicious dairy treats.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Jessie's Wonders, ****micaylalyssa, Aly Bensler Cullen, FurryFriends143, TeamVictorious, cheysma2000, Jeremy Shane, Zook7430, tdavi8, xpeebles9x, kiyaaaa, Momo the snail & all the Anons **

**Thanks for fav'ing:**

**himymalices28, AbiBeyer, tdavi8, Momo the snail, Live life to the fullest, reallyJavvanah & savigirl5**

**Thanks for following/alerting:**

**Sandiw1875, Winconsin-girl19, micaylaylssa, reallyJavvanah, DoubleBubble249, himyalices28, AbiBeyer, Momo the snail, Live life to the fullest, Truthseeker88, ItsOnNikita & savigirl5 :D **


End file.
